Behind your eyes
by Gwynplain
Summary: Hier lest ihr, wie Draco und Ginny die verrücktesten, peinlichsten und unmöglichsten Dinge tun, um einen Fluch loszuwerden. Also worauf wartet ihr noch?
1. Ein verhängnisvoller Fluch

Mal eine neue Geschichte von mir:)  
Ich hab schon seit einer Ewigkeit vor, was mit Draco und Ginny zu machen. Meinem persönlichen Lieblingsparing. Und nein, dass ist nicht schon wieder so eine Draco-wird-plötzlich-zum-Weichei-und-verliebt-sich-wie-durch-ein-Wunder-in-eine-Gryffindor-Gechichte. Sondern es ist doch ein weing anders. Lest es einfach selbst. Ihr werdet es garantiert nicht bereuen. Eherenwort:)

Disclaimer: Charaktere sind natürlich alle von der sehr beneidenswerten Joanne K. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und schreibe einfach nur, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst schreiben soll...

Genug davon. Lest. Und vergesst die Reviews nicht. Bitte. *ganz lieb guck***Ein verhängnisvoller Fluch**

* * *

„Ron! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du es schon wieder geschafft hast, deinen Zauberstab kaputt zu machen! Wie machst du das nur immer?" Hermine Granger blickte ihren seit Kurzen festen Freund verständnislos an.

„Da war diese Wand . . ." murmelte Ron kleinlaut. „Und dann war da noch dieser blöde Stein auf dem Boden und es waren so viele auf dem Gang und da bin ich eben gestolpert und hatte meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und bin dann mit dem gegen die Wand gefallen." Der Rothaarige schaute seinen Zauberstab an, der in der Mitte halb durchgebrochen war und mit Klebeband geflickt worden ist.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny liefen den Korridor entlang in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Harry hatte den Arm um Ginnys Schultern gelegt und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mum wird ausrasten, wenn sie erfährt, dass du schon wieder deinen Zauberstab zerstört hast. Wie kann sich ein Mensch auch so dämlich anstellen? Der Stein, der da rum lag, war deutlich zu sehen und alle haben ihn umgangen, außer dir." Ginny sah ihren großen Bruder belustigt an.

„Ich muss es Mum ja nicht erzählen. Vielleicht kann ich mich in den Ferien in der Winkelgasse loseisen und mir unbemerkt einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen . . ." wandte sich Ron mit einem zweifelndem Blick an seine Schwester.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, oder? Und selbst wenn du es schaffen könntest, wie willst du die nächsten Wochen überstehen? Bis zu den Ferien ist es noch eine Weile hin und du weist selber am Besten, was das letzte Mal passiert ist. Du verletzt dich nur wieder selber," sagte Ginny zu ihm.

„Oder du verletzt andere Leute, die gar nichts dafür können," warf Hermine ein.

„Nein, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er sich selbst verletzt," erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Keiner von den Vieren hatte die Schritte gehört, die sich aus dem Nebengang genähert hatten und dementsprechend erschrocken waren sie, als sie sich plötzlich Draco Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle gegenüber fanden. Die drei Slytherins waren nicht minder erschrocken, allerdings bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden, der in der Mitte lief ein höhnisches Grinsen.

„Hey, Narbengesicht," sagte Malfoy mit schmieriger Stimme, „mir war ja klar, dass du keine Ahnung von Frauen hast, aber dass du dir eine von diesen schmutzigen, kleinen Weasleys anlachst hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Wenn du beabsichtigt hast zu beweisen, wie wenig Geschmack du hast, dann ist dir das definitiv gelungen."

Ron und Ginny hatten beide die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bekamen vor Wut rote Ohren. Harry ging einen Schritt auf seinen Erzfeind zu und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Halt gefälligst deinen schleimigen Mund, Malfoy!" Er kam noch näher an den Blonden und holte mit der Hand aus, als würde er ihn schlagen wollen, doch Hermine beugte sich schnell vor und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Harry nicht! Du machst bloß alles noch schlimmer. Lass ihn einfach reden!"

„Genau, Potty! Mach was das dumme Schlammblut dir sagt. Du tust dir nur selber weh." Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Ron wurde erst weiß im Gesicht, dann grün, danach lila und schließlich rot. Ohne nachzudenken zückte er seinen kaputten Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoys Gesicht. „Hör gefälligst auf Hermine Schlammblut zu nennen! Ich schwöre dir, du wirst es bereuen!"

Jetzt brach der Slytherin endgültig in Gelächter aus. „Du wirst es nicht wagen mich anzugreifen, du elender Blutsverräter! Mit diesem Witz von Zauberstab kannst du deine dreckige Schlammblut-Freundin sowieso nicht verteidigen!"

Rons Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig röter, aber ein ungewohnt fieses Grinsen machte sich darauf breit. „Mal sehen, wie dir Brüste stehen, Malfoy!", rief er und sprach direkt danach einen Fluch aus.

Ginny wusste, was ein kaputter Zauberstab anrichten konnte und stürzte auf ihren Bruder zu, um ihm das Holz aus der Hand zu reißen. Allerdings war sie zu langsam. Ein orange-farbener Lichtblitz schoss auf Malfoy zu und traf ihn an der Brust. Die nach vorne gestürzte Ginny streifte den Blonden dabei am Arm.

Als das Licht weg war herrschte Stille. Die Anwesenden blinzelten sich irritiert an. Offenbar war überhaupt nichts geschehen. Harry, Hermine und Ginny atmeten gleichzeitig erleichtert aus und hielten aber sofort wieder den Atem an, als Malfoys höhnische Stimme ertönte.

„Sag mal, was kannst du eigentlich, Weasley?" Grabbe und Goyle lachten bei diesem schwachen Kommentar dämlich. Ron jedoch, schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Sein Blick wanderte von seiner rechten Hand, die ein kleines Stück Holz hielt, zum Fußboden und wieder zurück. Auf dem Boden lagen die noch zwei Stücke des Zauberstabs. An einem davon befand sich das Klebeband. Aus Rons Mund kam ein leises Wimmern. Nun war sein Zauberstab überhaupt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, der missglückte Fluch hatte ihm den Rest gegeben.

Als Malfoy das bemerkte brustete er los. „Was denn? Muss deine Mami dir jetzt einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen? Das wird doch kein Problem sein, oder? Ach, ich vergaß – ihr könnt euch ja nur einen Zauberstab in eurem Leben leisten. Bei deinem Verschleiß müssen deine Eltern wohl mal eines ihrer Kinder verkaufen, obwohl die bestimmt nicht viel einbringen. Vielleicht, wenn sie euch alle verkaufen?"

Jetzt löste sich Ron aus seiner Starre und stürzte sich auf Malfoy, aber noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte bekam der Blonde einen Kinnhaken von Ginny, die immer noch neben ihm stand und er wurde zu Boden geworfen. Nun stürzten sich die Geschwister auf Malfoy und prügelten auf ihn ein. Grabbe und Goyle stürzten sich auf Ron und Ginny und schlugen wie wild gewordene Schimpansen um sich. Harry versuchte sich zwischen den beiden durchzuquetschen, um seine Freundin da raus zu holen, kam allerdings nicht vorbei. Hermine schrie das Menschenkneul an, dass das doch alles keinen Sinn hätte und sie gefälligst aufhören sollten sich wie kleine Kinder aufzuführen.

Mitten in das Chaos hinein schlug die Turmuhr von Hogwarts zur vollen Stunde.

Ginny schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ron hatte ihr seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Aber warte mal, warum lag sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden? Und wieso klang ihre Stimme so seltsam? Und wieso zum Teufel, hatte Ron sie geschlagen? Na der konnte sich auf was gefasst machen!

Die Rothaarige öffnete die Augen. Über ihr sah sie eine Masse aus sich windenden und miteinander ringenden Körpern. Und . . . Sie sah in ihr eigenes Gesicht! Sie selbst sah sich mit völlig ratloser und entgeisterter Mine von oben herab an. Hatte sie ernsthaft so einen beschissenen Gesichtsausdruck drauf? Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich?

Erneut bekam sie eine Faust in den Magen. „AUA! Ron! Hör auf mich zu schlagen, sonst werde ich dich mit Flüchen belegen, von denen du noch die nächsten zwanzig Jahre etwas spüren wirst, das verspreche ich dir!"

Irritiert hielt Ron inne. Er hatte soeben Malfoy zum zweiten Mal seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. War das Arschloch etwa mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen? Warum nannte er ihn Ron? Seine Verwirrung nahm ein noch größeres Ausmaß an, als er bemerkte, wie Ginny, die sich neben ihm befand, plötzlich aufgehört hatte Malfoy zu verprügeln und ihn angewidert anstarrte. Eine Hand packte die Gryffindor am Arm und zog sie aus dem Gedränge heraus. Es war Harrys Hand, der es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Freundin zu fassen.

Draco spürte die Hand an seinem Arm, die ihn nach oben zog. Er spürte wie irgendjemand ihn versuchte in die Arme zu nehmen und drückte die Person so schnell er konnte von sich. Vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich Harry Potter, schaute ihn mit einem absolut lächerlichem Gesichtsausdruck an und versuchte wieder ihn in seine ekelerregenden Arme zu ziehen.

„Lass deine Finger von mir, verdammt nochmal!", schrie er deshalb das Narbengesicht wutentbrannt an.

Harry stolperte geschockt einige Schritte rückwärts. „Was ist denn los, Ginny? Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

Hä?! Draco kapierte gar nichts mehr. Warum nannte ihn dieser Schwachkopf Ginny? Er war wohl eher der, der sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte! Außer . . . Nein, das war garantiert nicht wahr. Trotzdem blickte er langsam an sich herunter und hatte bei dem Anblick für einen Moment das Gefühl ihm würde schwarz vor Augen. Dabei hatte er sie nur fest zugedrückt. Er ließ sie auch noch einen Moment zu, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er immer noch das selbe schreckliche Bild vor sich. Oh nein, bitte nicht! Was hatte diese blödsinnige, hirnverbrannte Kellerassel von Weasley denn jetzt schon wieder getan? Er, Draco Malfoy, steckte doch tatsächlich im Körper von diesem kleinen Weasley-Mädchen! Wie konnte das passieren? Was hatte Weasley für einen Spruch verwendet? Und vor allem – wie kam er hier wieder raus? Und wenn er im Körper von ihr steckte, dann war sie logischerweise in . . . Draco wandte den Kopf und sah sein eigenes Gesicht ihn fassungslos mustern.

Ron, Grabbe und Goyle waren aufgestanden un sahen nun Draco und Ginny an, die sich gegenseitig betrachteten, als wären sie Zombies.

„Ginny?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin mit misstrauischer Stimme. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Was?" Draco drehte sich zu Hermine um. Hatte das Schlammblut ihn gerade angesprochen? Stimmt ja. Er war in diesem Körper hier gefangen. Das Schlammblut dachte offenbar, er wäre die kleine Weasley. Gerade wollte er zu einer giftigen Bemerkung ansetzten, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich hab ja nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Ginny machte sich in Malfoys Körper auf den Weg und Grabbe und Goyle trotteten hinter ihr her. „Ich werde alleine gehen!", zischte sie sie deswegen an und war selbst überrascht, wie giftig und arrogant ihre Stimme klang. Die beiden dumpfsinnigen Gorillas blieben abrupt stehen und blinzelten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und gab Malfoy, der wie es aussah in ihrem Körper steckte ein Zeichen, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er es kapierte.

Draco kapierte es.

„Geht es dir gut, Ginny?", hörte er schon wieder Grangers nervige Stimme. Konnte sie nicht einfach die Fresse halten? Er atmete einmal tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen, dann sagte er „Ich muss dann auch los. Wir sehen uns später." Mit diesen Worten ließ er das goldene Trio, Grabbe und Goyle hinter sich stehen und ging seinem Körper hinterher.

Der Gang vor ihm war leer, aber eine Klassenzimmertür an der linken Seite war einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Draco schob die Tür weiter auf und trat ein.

Auf dem Lehrerpult saß sein Körper und ließ die Beine baumeln. Er ließ die Beine baumeln!

„Wir haben ein kleines Problem, nehme ich an," hörte er seine Stimme aus seinem Mund sagen, aber mit einer Ausdrucksweise, die seiner überhaupt nicht ähnelte.

„Wie kommst du nur da drauf, Wiesel? Du bist doch scharfsinniger, als ich es dir zugetraut hätte." Er hasse diese feminine Stimme.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen, was ich sage, Malfoy," zischte Ginny zurück. „Wenn du mich noch einmal Wiesel nennst, dann lass ich dich ganzkörper-tätowieren!"

Draco funkelte sie an. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte, wer weiß, was diese Verrückte seinem Körper alles antun würde, während sie darin steckte. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch in deinem Körper bin!", fuhr er sie ebenso gereizt an. „Lass uns lieber darüber nachdenken, wie wir das Problem lösen!"

„Toll."

Daraufhin schwiegen beide. „Irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten.

„Wieso bin ich die, die die Ideen haben muss? Streng gefälligst auch mal dein Hirn an, Blondi!"

„Nenn' mich nicht Blondi, sonst sind deine Haare bald rosa!"

Ginny atmete tief durch. So kamen sie nicht weiter. In die angespannte Stille hinein läutete die Turmuhr einmal und plötzlich saß Ginny nicht mehr auf dem Pult, sondern stand im Raum, wo eben noch Malfoy gewesen war.

Draco spürte auf einmal, wie er auf dem Pult saß und mit den Beinen baumelte. Erschrocken hörte er damit auf und sprang auf seine Füße.

Ginny und Draco blinzelten sich irritiert an. „War es das jetzt?", fragte die Gryffindor.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Stimmt ja, du weißt ja nichts!"

„Wir haben wieder unsere eigenen Körper, also nehme ich mal an, dass es das gewesen ist. Dein Bruder scheint Flüche nicht gerade drauf zu haben, wenn sie nur von so kurzer Dauer sind."

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sein Zauberstab ist kaputt gewesen, als er den Fluch ausgesprochen hat! Wir können von Glück reden, dass es uns nicht schlimmer getroffen hat!"

„Wie du meinst," entgegnete Draco gelangweilt. Er hatte keine Lust sich noch länger mit Ginny rumzustreiten, sondern wollte die ganze Sache einfach so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Der Slytherin lief ohne ein weiteres Wort an der Rothaarigen vorbei aus dem Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm kochte sie vor Wut über Malfoy. Wie konnte in einem Menschen nur so viel erbärmliche, dreckige, widerliche, ekelerregende, abscheuliche, arrogante was-auch-immer stecken? Sie hasste diesen Menschen! Allein schon der Gedanke, dass sie soeben noch unter seiner Haut gesteckt hast . . . Warte mal. Sie hatten sich das erste Mal verwandelt, als die Glocken zur vollen Stunde geläutet hatten . . . Dann wieder, als sie zur Viertelstunde geläutet hatten . . . Oh nein! Was, wenn sie ich zur halben Stunde wieder verwandeln würden? Wenn sie dann plötzlich bei den Slytherins sitzt . . . Und er bei Harry! Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihm hinterherrennen? Am Ende würde er sie doch nur auslachen und wenn sie sich irrte, dann würde er sie deswegen für den Rest des Jahres fertig machen. Am Besten, sie wartete einfach ab, was passiert.

Mittlerweile war Ginny vorm Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen. „Passwort?", fragte diese.

„Kopernikus Malventius," sagte Ginny und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Harry, Ron und Hermine auf sie. „Was war denn vorhin mit dir los, Ginny?", fragte Harry mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast dich ganz komisch benommen."

„Frag nicht," antwortete sie bloß und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht," sagte Hermine mit beinahe tadelnder Stimme. „Ist alles wieder in Ordnung? Was hattest du denn?"

Ginny wandte das Gesicht ab und rollte mit den Augen. Musste sie sich denn immer für alles rechtfertigen, was sie tat? Sie mochte Hermine und liebte Harry, aber diese ständige Fürsorglichkeit erinnerte sie auf erschreckende Weise an ihre Mutter und ging ihr extrem auf die Nerven.

„Leute, mit mir ist alles okay. Ich musste nur mal ganz dringend aufs Klo. Frauensache.

„Hast du Malfoy gesehen?", fragte Ron. „Er ist kurz nach dir in die selbe Richtung gegangen."

„Nein, log Ginny, „ich muss wohl vorher abgebogen sein."

„Ron, du musst lernen, dich besser unter Kontrolle zu haben, wirklich!" sprach nun Hermine ihren Freund an. „Wenn du mit einem kaputten Zauberstab zauberst, dann kann so einiges schief gehen. Wenn irgendetwas passiert wäre . . ."

'Wenn die wüsste,' dachte Ginny. Und dann fiel ihr ein, was sie Ron noch fragen musste, nur für den Fall, dass das Thema doch noch nicht geklärt war. „Sag mal, Ron. Was genau hattest du eigentlich vor zu machen?"

„Wie jetzt?" Ron sah sie ratlos an.

„Der Fluch, den du auf Malfoy legen wolltest, was war das für einer?", antwortete Ginny genervt.

„Ach so. Ich wollte ihm Hängebrüste anzaubern. Mit dem Femare-Fluch, den McGonagall uns Letztens beigebracht hat. Hast du nächstes Schuljahr auch dran. Ich dachte mir, es wäre doch eine gerechte Strafe, wenn ich Malfoy in ein paar Brüste verpasse."

„Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat," warf Harry grinsend ein.

„Zum Glück hat es nicht geklappt!", entgegnete Hermine. „Stellt euch mal vor Malfoy würde jetzt mit Brüsten durch die Gegend laufen. Keiner von uns könnte sie ihm wieder weg zaubern. Er müsste zu McGonagall gehen und die würde dir die Hölle heiß machen!"

Ginny hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Ihr wäre es um einiges lieber gewesen, wenn Malfoy Brüste bekommen hätte, als wenn das passiert wäre, was eben passiert war. Außerdem hatte sie gerade ganz andere Probleme. Die Uhr an der Wand über dem Kamin zeigte eine Minute vor halb sieben an. Gleich würden die Glocken wieder läuten. Hoffentlich war das mit dem Körpertausch eine einmalige Sache gewesen.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Bein. Harry war näher an sie heran gerückt und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie erwiderte ihn und ließ sich in seine Arme ziehen. In diesem Moment schlug es halb . . .

Draco fühlte plötzlich wie irgendwer, oder irgendetwas ihm eine Zunge in den Hals steckte und ihn umarmte. Schnell zog er seinen Kopf zurück und stieß das Etwas von sich. Mit einem Rums landete ein verdammt dämlich dreinblickender Harry Potter vor ihm auf dem scharlachrotem Teppich. Ein Scharlachroter Teppich?! War er nicht eben noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gewesen? Er hatte doch eben noch . . . Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was ich dir getan habe?", hörte er die gereizte Stimme von Potter, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

„Was fällt dir ein, mich zu küssen?!", schrie Draco zurück.

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist du meine Freundin!"

„Deine . . . Ach ja, stimmt ja! Scheiße!"

„Wenn dir das nicht passt, dann werde ich dich zu nichts zwingen!" Hatte Potter etwa Tränen in den Augen? Der würde doch jetzt nicht etwa gefühlsduselig werden, oder? Vielleicht machte er ja jetzt Schluss? Und wenn schon, ihm konnte es ja im Grunde egal sein. Obwohl er auch nicht gerade scharf auf eine ganzkörper-Tätowierung war. Das würde er dieser durchgeknallten Weasley-Zicke noch glatt zutrauen . . .

„Nein. Sorry. Mir geht's nicht o gut. Ich muss gehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er so schnell er konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging durch das Schloss. Würde er eben so lange umher wandern, bis er wieder er selbst war. Das er sich anscheinend mit jeder Viertelstunde verwandelte, hatte er auch schon mitbekommen.

XXX

Ginny zuckte automatisch zusammen. Sie saß plötzlich auf einer schwarzen Ledercouch. Links neben ihr saß Blaise Zabini und zu ihrer Rechten saß – igitt! – Pansy Parkinson! Ihr gegenüber saßen Grabbe und Goyle, die wie immer einfach nur blöd klotzten. Das war die reinste Hölle! Sie musste einen Weg finden, diesen dämlichen Fluch los zu werden. Und . . . War Pansy gerade dabei, ihre Hand auf ihr Bein zu legen? Wie sollte sie das nur ertragen? Sie konnte doch keine Viertelstunde hier rum sitzen und warten, bis sie wieder ihren Körper hatte!

Nein! Das war jetzt nicht wahr! Pansy ließ jetzt nicht ihre Hand höher wandern! Und nein, sie fasste ihr jetzt auch nicht gerade in den Schritt! Oder besser gesagt in Malfoys Schritt. Ginny drehte sich der Magen um.

* * *

Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr es findet. Am Besten jetzt. Soll ich weiter schreiben, oder ist es Blödsinn?  
Sagt mir einfach schonungslos eure Meinung:D


	2. Möglichkeiten

Nochmal vielen Dank an alle, die mir bis jetzt gereviewt haben:) Ihr seit echt eine gute Motivation und ich hab so schnell weitergeschriebn, wie ich konnte.

Have fun

**

* * *

**

**Möglichkeiten**

„Nimm deine abartigen Drecksfinger von mir du billige Schlampe!", schrie Ginny mit schriller Stimme und Pansy fiel vor Schreck vom Sofa. Da saß sie nun zu Ginnys Füßen und starrte sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen an.

„Aber . . . Aber Draco-Schatz. Was hast du denn?"

Scheiße. Stimmt ja, sie war Draco Malfoy. Egal. Jetzt war ihre Gelegenheit sich für die ganzen Gemeinheiten zu rächen, die er ihr in den letzten Jahren angetan hatte. Außerdem musste sie irgendetwas sagen, um den Brechreiz zu mindern, der sich bei Pansys Berührung in ihrem Magen ausgebreitet hatte.

„Nenn mich gefälligst nicht Schatz! Und fass' mich auch nie wieder an! Oh Mann, ich muss hier raus." Den letzten Satz sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie völlig registriert hatte, dass sie in einem Raum voller Slytherins war, die sie anguckten, wie einen Pudel mit neon-grünem Iro. Im Eiltempo floh sie aus diesem Raum und stand nun in einem kalten, feuchten Gang in den Kerkern. Na toll! Wie kam sie jetzt hier raus? Sie war noch nie in dieser Gegend des Schlosses gewesen und hatte beim besten Willen kein Verständnis dafür, dass jemand hier unten einen Gemeinschaftsraum eingerichtet hatte.

Waren das da Schüler? Ja, waren es. Slytherins – noch mehr davon. Sie mussten zum Abendessen gehen, wenn Ginny sich nicht täuschte, dann war jetzt Zeit dafür. Sie folgte der kleinen Gruppe unauffällig bis zur Eingangshalle und machte sich dann auf in den Gryffindorturm. Essen konnte sie jetzt sowieso nichts, denn in diesem Körper hätte sie sich an den Slytherintisch setzen müssen und das kam ja mal gar nicht in Frage. Einfach zum Gryffindortisch gehen, war eine noch blödere Idee, das hätte sie wohl nicht überlebt.

Also ging sie einfach instinktiv zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und bis sie dort war, war sie wahrscheinlich wieder sie selbst. Wie Malfoy dann zurück kam und wie er dann seine komischen Angelegenheiten dort regelte, war ihr erst mal ziemlich egal. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, wo er sich mit ihrem Körper gerade herumtrieb.

Also lief Ginny einfach ganz langsam und gemächlich vor sich hin, bis schließlich wieder die Glocken dreiviertel läuteten.

Nein! Sie war jetzt nicht in den Kerkern! Warum geht dieser Idiot im Körper einer Gryffindor in die Kerker? Jetzt durfte sie den ganzen Weg nochmal gehen! Und in einer viertel Stunde war sie schon wieder er. So konnte man auch seinen Tag verbringen. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt ungefähr, wo sie lang musste.

Das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Draco schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf. Die dämliche Weasley-Tussi war doch ernsthaft in seinem Körper in den Gryffindorturm gegangen! Wie blöd ist die eigentlich? Er war gerade in den Kerkern unten angekommen, jetzt musste er nochmal zurück! Am besten diesmal rannte er, dann hatte er wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit um in Ruhe ein paar Sachen in seinem eigenen Ich zu erledigen.

Ginny entschloss sich zu rennen. Sie musste mit Hermine reden. Sie wusste bestimmt, was zu tun ist und war auch nicht so blöd, es gleich jedem zu erzählen.

Als nach ein paar hundert Metern um eine Ecke bog krachte sie plötzlich mit voller Wucht in irgendetwas rein und fiel zu Boden. Sie öffnete die Augen, schloss sie wieder und öffnete sie dann nochmal. Verdammt! Er war ja immer noch da!

„Ich bin immer noch in dir!", rief Draco wütend aus.

Eine Gruppe Drittklässler, die gerade um die Ecke bog, blieb stehen und starrte die Beiden mit offenen Mündern an.

„Was klotzt ihr denn so!", schrie Ginny ebenso wütend die Kinder an.

Hastig gingen sie weiter.

„Pass verdammt nochmal auf, was du sagst!"

„Pass du lieber auf, wo du hin rennst!"

„Wir haben immer noch dasselbe Problem."

„Was für eine Erkenntnis!"

„Ich werde jetzt zu Hermine gehen und ihr das erzählen. Sie wird uns helfen können."

„Du willst diesem Schlammblut erzählen, was hier los ist?"

„Hör auf Hermine Schlammblut zu nennen, du widerliche, kleine Kakerlake!"

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?!"

„Hören kann er auch nicht! Meine Fresse. Es gibt so viele Typen an dieser Schule, in dessen Körper ich hätte landen können und ich gerate ausgerechnet an so ein Goldlöckchen!"

„Wenigstens sind meine Haare nicht . . . _rot_!"

„Stimmt. Und meine sind zum Glück nicht . . . _blond_! Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann wird sich das gleich wieder ändern!"

„Dann gehen wir jetzt am Besten zu Professor Snape."

„NEIN! Wir gehen garantiert nicht zu Snape! Er hasst mich!"

„Wer tut das nicht?"

„Alle die, die dich hassen, du Arschloch! Und wir werden jetzt zu Hermine gehen!"

„Ich lass mir doch nicht von der helfen! Wer weiß mit was für Flüchen die mich belegen würde, wenn sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in meine Nähe kommt!"

„Wie kann man so ignorant sein? Hermine ist die beste Hexe an dieser Schule! Wer weiß, was Snape mich für Zeug trinken lässt!"

Die Glocken läuteten zur vollen Stunde. Ginny und Draco waren plötzlich wieder im Körper des anderen.

„Ich hasse es!", rief Ginny aus.

„Was du nicht sagst. Also gehen wir jetzt zu Professor Snape." Draco, der in dem Körper der Rothaarigen steckte, wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Oh nein! Wir werden jetzt zu Hermine gehen!" sagte Ginny gereizt, lief hinter ihm her und packte ihn am Ohr.

„AUA! Verdammtes Miststück, lass mich los!"

„Werde ich garantiert nicht tun, du schleppst mich nicht zu dieser fetthaarigen Fledermaus!"

„Du kannst vergessen, dass ich zu deiner Schlammblut-Freundin gehe!"

„MALFOY!! Lass meine Schwester los!" Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, wie Harry und Ron um die Ecke gebogen kamen. Ron war rot angelaufen vor Wut, als er sah, dass Draco seine kleine Schwester am Ohr gepackt hatte und versuchte hinter sich her zu schleifen.

Ginny ließ sofort das Ohr ihres Körpers los und sah ihren Bruder unschuldig an. Draco warf ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Ron stapfte wütend auf Ginny zu, während sie sich fragte, warum er denn bitte wütend auf sie zustapfte, bis sie sich dann endlich daran erinnern konnte, dass sie ja im Moment gerade Draco Malfoy war und deswegen vermutlich gleich von ihrem Bruder eine reingehauen bekommen würde. Gerade noch sah sie Rons Faust auf sich zurasen, als sie schon den Schmerz auf ihrer Wange fühlte. Ja, er hatte ihr eine reingehauen! Schon wieder! Das würde ihm irgendwann nochmal Leid tun.

„AUA! Ron, verdammt! Warum schlägst du mich dauernd?"

„Das fragst du noch? Was fällt dir ein meine Schwester so grob anzufassen?"

„Was fällt dir ein, Ginny überhaupt anzufassen?", warf Harry zornig ein.

„Und seit wann nennst du mich eigentlich Ron?"

„Eeerrrrgggg!", schrie Ginny verzweifelt. „Ich nenne dich, wie ich will, du Idiot!"

Rums. Schon wieder hatte sie die Faust ihres Bruders im Gesicht. Langsam ging es ihr auf die Nerven.

„Weasley! Hör auf damit! Du zerstörst mein Gesicht!"

Harry, Ron und Ginny drehten gleichzeitig die Köpfe zu Draco, der in dem Moment, als er das sagte, nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass er ja eigentlich gerade Ginny war.

„Dein Gesicht?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, sein Gesicht." bestätigte Ginny.

„Geht es euch gut?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Was soll die Frage denn?" Malfoys, oder besser gesagt Ginnys Stimme klang ein wenig gestresst.

„Ähm . . .", machte Ron.

„Wir haben da ein kleines Problem," sagte Ginny und die drei Köpfe wandten sich Dracos Körper zu. „Und es ist deine Schuld, Ron."

„Malfoy, hör auf mich Ron zu nennen, das irritiert mich!"

„Ich bin Ginny."

„Du hast eine Macke."

„Sie hat Recht," bestätigte Draco.

„Hä?", sagte Ron und Harry wie aus einem Munde.

„Dein dämlicher Zauber, Wiesel, hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich alle fünfzehn Minuten mit deiner Schwester den Körper tauschen muss!"

„Ich . . . Also . . ." Mehr konnte Harry nicht sagen.

„Ginny ist also _da _drin?" Angewidert deutete Ron auf Dracos Körper.

„Ja, Ron. Ich bin _hier_ drin und in ein paar Minuten bin ich wieder _da_ drin." Damit deutete sie auf ihren eigenen Körper.

„Deswegen hast du mich geschubst!", rief Harry erleichtert aus und deutete auf Malfoys Körper.

„Nein. Ich habe dich geschubst, Potter," wandte Draco griesgrämig ein.

„Aber wie habe ich das gemacht?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das ist die Eintausend-Galeonen-Frage," sagte Ginny trocken „Wir müssen nämlich wissen, was das für ein Zauber war, damit wir einen Gegenzauber finden und wieder normal werden. Und deswegen werden wir jetzt zu Hermine gehen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste," bemerkte Harry.

„Nein, ist es nicht!", wandte Draco ein.

„Drei gegen Einen," sagte Ginny. „Wir gehen zu Hermine."

In diesem Moment läutete die Glocke einmal. Draco und Ginny tauschten wieder in ihren eigenen Körper.

„Gott sei Dank!", stieß die Rothaarige erleichtert aus. „Also gehen wir mal los."

„Warst du nicht eben noch dagegen, Malfoy?", fragte Ron, der mit der ganzen Sache noch mehr überfordert zu sein schien, als die beiden betroffenen.

„Wir tauschen jedes Mal, wenn die Glocken läuten, Weasley!" Malfoy, jetzt wieder er selbst, verdrehte übertrieben genervt die Augen. „Genau das, habe ich dir gerade gesagt!"

„Hast du nicht!"

„Das ist doch jetzt so was von egal!", warf Ginny gereizt ein. „Jetzt bewegt euch endlich, Jungs, bevor wir wieder tauschen!" Mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich bei Harry unter und lief los in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Mal wieder.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie dann vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Kopernikus Malventius," sagte Harry und das Bild schwang zur Seite.

Malfoy blieb hinter den dreien zurück. „Ich werde da nicht nochmal reingehen," sagte er schlicht.

„Du hast da auch nicht reinzugehen!", keifte Ginny ihn an. „Wir werden Hermine holen und du wartest so lange hier." Und so gingen die Gryffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und Draco stand auf dem Korridor.

Was fiel dieser Zicke von Weasley ein, so mit ihm zu reden? Er war Draco Malfoy! So redete niemand mit ihm! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses blöde Schlammblut einen Ausweg fand, sonst würde er einfach selbst zu Professor Snape gehen, sollte sie dazu sagen, was sie wolle. Es dauerte genau drei Minuten, dann kamen die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine aus dem Portraitloch. Als Rons Freundin Malfoy erblickte schaute sie erst wütend, dann verwirrt und schließlich fragend.

„Was macht er denn hier?", fragte sie ihre drei Freunde.

„Genau das ist das Problem," begann Ginny. Und dann erklärte sie Hermine die ganze Geschichte.

„Ron! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mit diesem kaputten Zauberstab nicht zaubern! Jetzt siehst du, was du angerichtet hast!"

„Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen!", verteidigte sich der Rothaarige.

„Du hättest es sehr wohl wissen können! Immerhin weißt du doch wohl auch noch, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist!"

„Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu streiten!", unterbrach Harry Hermines Wutanfall. „Wir müssen eine Lösung für all das finden und zwar so schnell wie nur möglich!" In seiner Stimme war eindeutig Verzweiflung zu hören.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. „Wir gehen in die Bibliothek. Es muss einen Gegenzauber geben und wenn wir zusammen suchen, dann finden wir ihn schneller." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging sie los und die anderen folgten ihr. Draco allerdings nur sehr widerwillig. Der Slytherin konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er hier einfach so hinter Schlammblut-Granger herdackelte und sich von ihr Vorschriften machen ließ. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach . . . Aber was hatte er denn für eine Wahl, wenn er aus diesem lächerlichen Schauspiel herauskommen wollte?

In der Bibliothek schnappte Hermine sich sofort einen Stapel Zauberspruchbücher mit ihrer Erläuterung und den Gegenflüchen samt Nebenwirkungen, dann ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Am besten, ihr nehmt euch auch jeder ein paar davon, es gibt eine Menge," sagte sie zu ihren vier Mitschülern, die ratlos neben ihr standen.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", ertönte die Stimme von Draco, der sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Es war doch Weasleys Schuld, dass das alles hier passiert, also soll er das gefälligst auch wieder in Ordnung bringen!"

Gerade wollte Ron eine wütende Bemerkung von sich geben, als ihm seine Schwester zuvor kam. „Malfoy! Du weißt, was ich mit deinem Körper tue, wenn du dich weiter wie ein verzogener Fünfjähriger benimmst, also mach einfach mit!"

„Du wirst es garantiert nicht wagen mit meinem Körper irgendetwas anzustellen, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass Goyle dir ein Kind macht!"

„Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, mit Goyle zu schlafen, dann tu das in deinem eigenen Körper, aber nicht in meinem!"

"An eurer Stelle würde ich es im Moment vermeiden, mit überhaupt irgendwem zu schlafen," warf Hermine trocken ein.

Mitten in dem Wortgefecht läuteten zweimal die Schulglocken. Jetzt war es wieder an der Zeit für Draco und Ginny den eigenen Körper zu verlassen und ihn gegen den des anderen einzutauschen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief Ginny direkt im Anschluss an das Letztgesagte, nur mit einer männlicheren Stimme.

„Denkst du, mir gefällt es, jetzt wieder hier drin zu sein?", brüllte Draco zurück. „Vielleicht sollten wir langsam mal anfangen etwas zu tun!"

„Wer hat sich denn eben noch dagegen gewehrt überhaupt etwas zu tun?!" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich vor Ginnys Wut.

„Hey, ihr zwei!" unterbrach die Bibliothekarin Madame Prince den Streit. „Ihr könnt doch hier nicht so einen Lärm machen! Das ist eine Bibliothek und kein Irrenhaus, wenn ich noch einen Ton höre, dann schmeiße ich euch alle raus!" Mit wackelnden Hüften verschwand die Frau wieder und Ginny und Draco beließen es dabei, sich wütend anzustarren.

Hermine hatte aufgehört in den Büchern zu blättern und blickte die beiden mit einem, für sie ungewöhnlich dummen, Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich habe noch nie von etwas vergleichbarem gehört," sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich meine, es gibt den Vielsafttrank, aber das hier ist dann doch noch etwas anderes und auch ein paar Nummern größer. Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob das einer dieser Flüche ist, der nach einer bestimmten Zeit zum Dauerzustand wird."

Bei diesen Worten vergaßen Ginny und Draco ihre Wut und starrten Hermine, genau wie Harry und Ron fassungslos an.

„Ein Dauerzustand?" Harrys Stimme war abnormal hoch.

„So was geht?", fragte Ron.

„Ihr solltet wirklich mehr lesen, Jungs, wisst ihr das?" Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag.

Auch die anderen vier lösten sich jetzt aus ihrer Starre und machten sich auf den Weg, um sich Bücher zu holen. Selbst Draco hatte alle seine Einwände vergessen. Der Gedanke für immer den Körper mit der kleinen Weasley tauschen zu müssen, war einfach zu schrecklich.

Die Zeit verging. Als Hermine gesagt hatte, es wären eine Menge Bücher, hatte keiner damit gerechnet, dass sie von den nächsten zehn Regalreihen sprach. Draco und Ginny tauschten weiterhin alle fünfzehn Minuten die Körper, was das Suchen in den Büchern nicht gerade erleichterte. Schließlich entschieden sie sich dafür, sich nebeneinander zu setzen und nach jedem Wechsel auch das Buch zu tauschen.

„Also," unterbrach das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken nach drei Stunden die Stille. „Ich habe mal eine Liste gemacht, mit allen möglichen Lösungen. Es gibt etliche Zauber, die einen Körpertausch herbeirufen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das so viele sind. Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl, als solange herumzuprobieren, bis wir den richtigen Gegenzauber gefunden haben. Was habt ihr denn so herausgefunden?"

„Ähm . . . ," sagte Ron.

„Also . . . ," sagte Harry.

„Vielleicht versuchen wir es erst mal mit dem Gegenzauber von dem Fluch, den Ron eigentlich versucht hat," sagte Ginny, die in Malfoys Körper steckte. „Der steht nämlich hier in dem Buch."

„Gut. Zeig mal her," antwortete Hermine unfreundlich. Offensichtlich konnte sie, wie Ron und Harry, noch nicht so ganz damit umgehen, dass Ginny jetzt eben manchmal aussah wie Malfoy. Sie besah sich die Buchseite, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Malfoys Körper. Sie sprach den Zauber, aber nichts geschah.

„Vielleicht wenn du ihn nimmst," sagte Ginny nun und deutete auf ihren Körper.

„Oh, ach so, du bist gerade . . . ," Wieder nahm Hermine ihren Zauberstab, aber auch bei Malfoy geschah nichts. Die Glocken läuteten und die beiden wechselten in ihre eigenen Körper.

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, dann wars das nicht," sagte Harry missmutig.

„Glaube ich auch nicht," entgegnete Hermine. „Ich hab ein paar mehr Sachen gefunden." Sie nahm ein Blatt Pergament, auf dass sie die ganze Zeit gekritzelt hatte und hielt es sich vor die Nase.

„Also, erstens: Ihr könntet euch einfach umarmen."

„Umarmen?" Draco blickte Hermine hochnäsig an. „Du bist doch nicht ernsthaft der Meinung, dass man durch eine Umarmung einen Fluch lösen kann, oder?"

„Lass mich einfach erst mal alles vorlesen, Malfoy! Und fall mir nicht mehr ins Wort, sonst belege ich dich mit einem Fluch, den man definitiv nicht durch eine einfache Umarmung los wird!"

„Das wirst du nicht tun, weil du dann auch gleichzeitig deine Freundin hier verfluchst." Der Blonde grinste herablassend. Hermine funkelte ihn nur wütend an und fuhr fort ihre Liste vorzutragen:

„Zweitens: Ein Kuss."

Harry stöhnte leidend auf und Ron schien es übel zu werden. Draco und Ginny ging es nicht anders.

„Drittens: Den Darminhalt eines Einhorns verspeisen."

Ron wurde blass und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

„Viertens: Zusammen tanzen. Und zwar zu dem schlechtesten Lied, dass ihr kennt. Fünftens: Euer Gesicht mit in Essig eingelegten Spinnenbeinen einreiben." Wenn Ron nicht schon weggerannt wäre, um sich zu übergeben, dann hätte er das jetzt getan.

„Sechstens: Den Trank des Seelentausches trinken."

„Was ist der Trank des Seelentausches?", warf Harry ein.

„Tscht!", fuhr ihn Hermine an und las weiter ihre Liste vor. „Siebtens: Die gemahlenen Wurzeln des tausendjährigen, gedankenlosen Baumes einnehmen."

„Was ist . . . ?"

„Tscht! Achtens: Einen Tag verbringen, ohne den Körperkontakt mit dem anderen zu lösen. Neuntens: Die Denkweise des anderen vollkommen versehen. Zehntens: Das Leben des jeweils anderem retten. Ich denke, dass sollte fürs Erste reichen, und wenn nichts davon funktioniert, dann müssen wir weiter suchen."

„Du meinst, wir sollen das alles wirklich machen?" Ginny klang fassungslos.

„Ihr habt wohl keine andere Wahl, wenn ihr nicht für immer so bleiben wollt."

„Das ist die Hölle," sagte Draco halblaut, „die absolute Hölle."

„Ich würde sagen," fuhr Hermine fort, „ihr fangt dann mal an."

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Der erste Versuch

Die Schreibblockade ist endlich überstanden und ich kann euch nun nach viel zu langer Wartezeit das nächste Kapitel präsentieren. Es tut mir ausgesprochen Leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber manchmal steckt man eben einfach fest...

So. Jetzt am besten einfach nur lesen und dann Feedback geben.  
Viel Vergnügen

* * *

**Der erste Versuch**

„Wie? Meinst du jetzt gleich? . . . Hier?", fragte Draco, der gerade in seinem eigenen Körper steckte erschrocken.

„Nein, Malfoy. Wir machen erstmal eine Woche Urlaub, um uns von dem Schreck zu erholen und dann fangen wir an das Problem zu lösen. Ich will Heilerin werden und keine Politikerin. Ich verstecke mich nicht und warte darauf, dass die Probleme von allein verschwinden und hoffe, dass niemand meine Fehler bemerkt!"

„Du, Granger, willst Heilerin werden? Die Anzahl der Todesfälle im St. Mungos wird enorm ansteigen."

„Die Anzahl der Todesfälle in diesem Raum wird gleich enorm ansteigen, wenn du nicht den Mund hältst, Malfoy!", schrie ihn Ginny an.

„Also das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Madame Prince kam wütend an ihren Tisch gewackelt und blieb vor Ginny und Draco stehen. „Ich habe Sie die letzten paar Stunden in Ruhe gelassen und meinen Feierabend für Sie verzögert, weil ich es so fantastisch finde, wenn junge Menschen versuchen sich weiter zu bilden und weil Sie leise und konzentriert gearbeitet haben. Was fällt Ihnen ein jetzt schon wieder solchen Lärm zu machen? Verlassen Sie alle sofort die Bibliothek!"

„Es tut uns sehr Leid, Madame Prince," entschuldigte sich Hermine bei der Frau, als sie aufstand und einen Stapel Bücher mit dem Zauberstab zurück in das Regal fliegen ließ. Harry, Ginny und Draco taten das selbe mit ihren Büchern dann verließen sie gemeinsam die Bibliothek.

„Eins steht fest, ich werde absolut nichts von den abwegigen Dingen, die du vorgelesen hast tun, Granger!", sagte Malfoy schlecht gelaunt.

„Ach nein? Dann schlag doch etwas Besseres vor!", entgegnete die Gryffindor.

„Wir werden zu Professor Snape gehen und ihm das sagen. Er ist auf jeden Fall kompetenter als du dämliches . . .!"

„Ja?" Harry war stehen geblieben und starrte Malfoy wütend an. „Na los, sag schon was du sagen willst!"

„Jetzt hört doch einfach auf damit!" Ginny hatte keine Lust auf solche sinnlosen Streitereien.

„Wir müssen jetzt sowieso in unsere Schlafsäle," warf Hermine ein. „Wir dürften eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr hier sein.

Die Turmuhr läutete.

„Oh nein." Ginny, die jetzt wieder in Dracos Körper steckte, legte das Gesicht in die Hände. „Ich werde nicht nochmal in diesen hässlichen Gemeinschaftsraum zu diesen hässlichen Menschen gehen."

„Ich werde auch nie wieder einen Fuß in euren Gemeinschaftsraum setzen, Weasley."

„Da werdet ihr wohl keine andere Wahl haben, wenn ihr nicht hier draußen auf dem Gang schlafen wollt," sagte Harry mürrisch.

„Denkst du denn, wir verwandeln uns auch, wenn wir schlafen?", fragte Ginny.

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich," antwortete Hermine. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, wo du hin willst?"

Draco, der gerade den Weg zu den Kerkern hinunter nehmen wollte, drehte sich genervt um. „In meinen Schlafsaal, vielleicht."

„In diesem Körper?"

„Mist! Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Na Malfoys Körper geht in Malfoys Schlafsaal und Ginnys Körper geht in Ginnys Schlafsaal," sagte Harry gereizt.

„Ich hätte mich heute gerne noch geduscht!", schrie Ginny wütend.

Alle starrten Dracos Körper an.

„Oh." Das schien die einzige Sache zu sein, über die Hermine noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Dann müsst ihr euch beeilen."

„Na fantastisch!", stöhnte Draco.

„Wir müssen das Problem lösen. Am besten heute noch," sagte Ginny.

„Umarmt euch."

„Was?" Ginnys Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut, als Draco Hermine anfauchte.

„Das stand in einem von den Büchern. Ich hab doch eine Liste gemacht! Wieso hört ihr mir nicht zu? Vielleicht reicht es schon, wenn ihr euch ganz einfach nur umarmt und dann seid ihr wieder in euren eigenen Körpern."

Ginny und Draco starrten sich an, dann wanderten ihr Köpfe synchron in Hermines Richtung.

„Also hast du das wirklich alles ernst gemeint, Hermine?"

„Geht etwa nicht mal das in deinen Schädel rein, Malfoy?"

„Ich bin Ginny."

„Oh. Tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ja, ich hab das alles ernst gemeint. Wie wollen wir es denn sonst schaffen? Ihr müsst alles Mögliche tun."

Wieder starrten sich die beiden Körpertauschler an, während Harry unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Draco und Ginny gingen etwas näher aufeinander zu, wie zwei Raubtiere, die noch nicht wussten ob das Gegenüber Freund oder Feind war. Als sie nur noch eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt waren blieben sie stehen und starrten sich angeekelt an.

„Na los," Harrys Stimme klang alles andere als glücklich, „bringt es doch einfach hinter euch."

Ginny ging noch einen winzigen Schritt auf ihren Körper zu, woraufhin Draco einen ebenso kleinen Schritt auf seinen Körper zu ging.

Hermine riss der Geduldsfaden. Sie trat hinter Dracos Körper und schubste Ginny mit sanfter Gewalt nach vorne. Sie fiel direkt in die Arme ihres Gegenübers.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl von ihrem eigenen Körper umarmt zu werden. War sie wirklich so weich? Und . . . oh Mann, hatte sie echt so große Brüste?

„Darf ich fragen, was die Herrschaften um diese Uhrzeit noch außerhalb ihres Schlafsaals zu suchen haben?", ertönte eine gedehnte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Ginny und Draco sprangen auseinander und wandten sich der Stimme zu. Auch Harry und Hermine drehten sich nach der Stimme um und alle vier Gesichter erstarrten, als sie Severus Snape erkannten.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke runzelt die Stirn. Hatte da gerade sein Lieblingsschüler Draco Malfoy die kleine Weasley-Gryffindor umarmt? Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden tiefer, als Ginny Weasley auf ihn zu kam.

Draco musste seine Gelegenheit nutzen. Entschlossen trat er auf Snape zu. „Professor, ich muss mit ihnen reden. Weasley hat irgendeinen Fluch falsch ausgesprochen, den er übrigens auf _mich_ gerichtet hatte und dabei seine Schwester und mich in eine sehr . . . unangenehme Lage gebracht."

Snape starrte Ginny an. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Draco in diesem Körper steckte und der Blonde dachte in diesem Moment auch nicht daran.

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape irritiert.

Die Turmuhr läutete.

Ginny war wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper und fand sich in unmittelbarer Reichweite von Snape. „Du dämlicher Idiot!", schrie sie wütend aus.

„Was erlauben Sie sich?", fragte der Professor mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Vergessen Sie es einfach!", schnauzte Ginny Snape an und wandte sich ihren Freunden und Draco zu.

„Also das mit dem Umarmen hat schon mal nichts gebracht," sagte Harry frustriert.

„Das wissen wir doch gar nicht." Hermines Stimme dagegen klang hoffnungsvoll. „Kann doch sein, dass das jetzt das letzte Mal war."

„Also glaubst du, wir haben es hinter uns?", fragte Ginny, die sich so schnell sie konnte von Snape entfernt hatte.

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, was hätte passieren können?", schrie Draco wütend. „Wir hätten für immer so bleiben können, weil wir es getan haben, während wir der andere waren!"

„Du!", wandte sich jetzt Ginny an Draco. „Warum hast du das Professor Snape gesagt? Wenn wir jetzt wieder normal sind, dann war das völlig umsonst!"

„Sie werden mir jetzt sofort erklären, was hier vor sich geht!" Snape wurde immer zorniger. Seit wann brachte es jemand fertig ihn eiskalt zu ignorieren?

„Malfoy hat Recht, Hermine," gestand Harry widerwillig. „Wir sollten die Punkte auf deiner Liste nur noch dann abarbeiten, wenn die beiden sie selbst sind. Sonst haben wir gar nichts gekonnt."

„Silencio!" Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und die Schüler zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Mr Malfoy, ich werde jetzt den Schweigezauber von Ihnen nehmen und dann werden Sie mir in aller Ruhe erklären, was genau passiert ist."

Ginny wollte protestieren, aber sie konnte ja nicht. Als Snape dann Draco von dem Zauber befreite und dieser augenblicklich ansetzte um dem Lehrer die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht zu schildern, sah sie nur noch eine einzige sinnvolle Lösung.

Mit einem wenig eleganten Hechtsprung stürzte sie sich auf den Blonden und tackelte ihn brutal zu Boden.

Sie landeten aufeinander. Draco versuchte Ginny von sich zu drücken, aber sie begann damit ihm wütend das Gesicht und den Hals zu zerkratzen. Als Draco es dann schaffte Ginny mit einem Tritt gegen das Schienbein für einen Moment außer Gefecht zu setzen eilte Harry seiner Freundin zu Hilfe indem er sich selbst auf den Slytherin warf. Entsetzt sprang Hermine auf das Menschenkneul zu und versuchte Harry und Ginny, die sich wieder ins Geschehen eingemischt hatte gleichzeitig von Draco herunter zu zerren.

Snape verfolgte erst einen Moment lang sprachlos das Geschehen, dann erinnerte er sich seiner Position und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Menschenballs.

Die vier Streithähne wurden auseinander geworfen, jeder in eine andere Richtung.

Draco, der als Einziger sprechen konnte, rappelte sich auf und ging auf Snape zu um nun endlich mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Hermine wollte eingreifen und just in dem Moment als Draco anfing zu reden wurde ihr klar, dass sie ja eigentlich nur so lange Zeit schinden musste bis de Turmuhr schlug. Also tat sie, was Ginny zuvor getan hatte und stürzte sich von hinten auf den Blonden, welcher sich, um nicht mit dem Gesicht auf die Steine zu schlagen am erst besten Gegenstand in seiner Reichweite klammerte. Und das war der Umhang von Severus Snape.

Der Tränkemeister fiel mit Draco und Hermine zusammen zu Boden, wobei ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand glitt und direkt vor Harrys Füßen landete. Geistesgegenwärtig schnappte sich Harry diesen und warf ihn noch ein Stück weiter weg in eine Ecke der Eingangshalle, wo Snape ihn nicht so schnell finden konnte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie plötzlich den schweren Körper des Professors auf ihrem spürte und versuchte sich schnellstmöglich aus dieser Lage heraus zu manövrieren. Ginny eilte ihrer Freundin zur Hilfe und zog sie mit aller Kraft am Arm. Damit erzielte sie auch den gewünschten Effekt und Hermine war befreit. Allerdings hatte Snape, der ebenfalls versucht hatte sich aufzurichten nun den Halt verloren und fiel wieder nach unten, direkt auf Dracos Rücken. Dem Mund des Slytherin entkam ein ersticktes Keuchen.

Die Luft blieb ihm weg und sein Oberkörper wurde schmerzhaft auf die Steine gepresst.

Die Uhr schlug. Draco konnte plötzlich wieder frei atmen und fand einen seiner Arme um Hermines Schulter gelegt wieder, den er augenblicklich von diesen entfernte.

Ginny hingegen spürte nun den Körper von Professor Snape auf sich und ausschließlich Schmerzen und Atemnot hielten sie davon ab sich zu übergeben.

Snape erhob sich auf eine für ihn sehr unelegante Weise und half Ginny, die er vermeintlich für Draco hielt auf die Beine.

„Miss Granger! Wie können Sie es wagen ..."

„Das ist ganz einfach zu erklären, Professor," schaltete sich Ginny so schnell sie konnte ein. Das war ihre Chance die Situation zu retten.

Draco, der sich ein paar Schritte von Hermine entfernt hatte und nun aufgrund des Silencios, der auf Ginnys Körper lag nichts sagen konnte, kochte innerlich.

„Wir haben zur Zeit ein kleines magisches Experiment am Laufen, von dem wir allerdings nichts verraten können," erklärte Ginny Snape.

„Was für ein magisches Experiment?", fragte der Professor misstrauisch.

„Wie gesagt, das können wir Ihnen nicht sagen. Geheimhaltungspflicht. Sie sollten nur wissen, dass sich dieses Experiment sehr stark auf die Emotionen von jedem einzelnen von uns auswirken kann und damit ist auch unser seltsames Verhalten zu erklären, wofür ich mich im Namen von uns allen entschuldigen möchte."

„In welchem Fach führen Sie dieses 'Experiment' durch? Ich muss dringend ein Wörtchen mit dem Lehrkörper reden, der Ihnen diese Aufgabe gegeben hat."

„Niemand hat uns diese Aufgabe gegeben. Wir machen das freiwillig und wollen die Ergebnisse des Experiments nach dessen Beendigung präsentieren. Vorausgesetzt natürlich wir sind erfolgreich."

„Sie arbeiten freiwillig mit drei Schülern aus dem Hause Gryffindor zusammen, Mr Malfoy?" Snapes Blick wurde mit jedem Wort, das Ginny sprach misstrauischer.

„Nun ja, … Also … Es erhöht enorm meine Chancen und gibt mir gewisse Grundkenntnisse über gewisse Dinge, die nützlich sein könnten und … und so."

„Dinge … Die nützlich sein könnten … und so," Snape hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.

„Richtig. Und wir müssen jetzt sofort weiter machen damit wir keine Zeit verlieren. Es ist ausgesprochen wichtig, dass wir dieses Experiment schnellstmöglich beenden um unsere Ergebnisse auswerten zu können. Wir werden dann jetzt also einfach mal gehen und unsere Studien fortsetzen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie uns, Professor."

Ginny hatte sich im Laufe der letzten Sätze langsam von Snape entfernt und packte jetzt Draco und Hermine an den Oberarmen um sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm zu schleifen. Harry schloss sich der Gruppe hastig an und die vier ließen den Tränkemeister mit gerunzelter Stirn stehen.

Snape glaubte natürlich kein Wort von dem, was Ginny ihm erzählt hatte, aber wieso sollte sein absoluter Lieblingsschüler ihm denn ein derart dreistes Lügenmärchen erzählen. Irgendetwas stimmte bei der ganzen Sache einfach nicht. Er würde diese Geschehnisse, die mit und um diese Schüler herum in nächster Zeit passierten wohl besser genau im Auge behalten.

Plötzlich bemerkte er das Fehlen seines Zauberstabes. „Accio Zauberstab," sagte er hart und stellte fest, dass dieser ihm aus der hintersten Ecke der großen Halle entgegen geflogen kam. Sein Misstrauen vergrößerte sich noch mehr.

Er sollte das alles wirklich _sehr_ genau im Auge behalten.


End file.
